Sonic & The Quest For Chili
by ItsMamaLuigi
Summary: When the world's supply of chili suddenly goes missing one day, Sonic goes on a quest to find where it went.
1. Where'd the Chili Go?

Ah, just another peaceful, busy day in Station Square. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and the hedgehogs were running, specifically the one and only Sonic The Hedgehog, who was speeding away through the city to buy his daily chili dog. If you didn't know already, he LOVES those things. Anyways, the blue blur stops by one of the city's many hot dog stands so he can get his feed. He taps on the hot, metal surface, and the man running the stand notices. ''Hello, what can I get you?'' the man says, looking slightly annoyed. Sonic lifts up his hand, showing one finger. ''I'll have one chili dog to go, please!''. The man groans and starts preparing the dog for the impatient hedgehog. He gets a bun, grabs one of the long, juicy sausages spinning on the hot rack, and places it in the bun. ''Oh, and extra chili please.'', Sonic continues. The man goes to grab some chili, but notices there's none left. ''Huh. Could've sworn it was full a few minutes ago. Sorry kid, but there's no chili left.''. ''No chili left. No chili left. No chili left.'' echoed in Sonic's head. ''WHAT!?'' he yelled. He started to breathe slowly, and calmed down. ''Doesn't matter. There are many other hot dog stands here. I'll check another one out.'' Sonic ran away, and the man stared at the unsold hot dog he had just made.

''Sorry, we got no chili left.'' another hot dog seller said. ''We did have some earlier today, but it seems to have stolen or something.''. Sonic sighed, and decided to check the rest of the city's hot dog shops, only to find out none had any chili left. Sonic even used his speed to look all around the world for just a little bit of chili, but none remained, almost if chili had gone...extinct? No, that couldn't be, Sonic thought, so he decided to go talk to his best friend Tails to see if he knew anything about it. ''Sorry Sonic, I don't know anything about this odd chili shortage.'' Tails said to Sonic as he was fixing up his plane, the Tornado. ''The people who were running the stands said that they had some earlier, but it had disappeared out of nowhere.'' Sonic responded. ''What if it was stolen or something?'' said Tails. ''Maybe, but who would steal the world's chili supply? It's such an odd thing to do. Suddenly, out of nowhere, something came out of the sky and splattered onto the ground. Sonic walked up to it, and saw that it was a little glob of some weird, red substance. ''Wait a second, this looks a bit familiar.'' Sonic stuck his finger into it, and licked it. '' **IT'S CHILI!** ''

''..but where did it come from?'', Sonic asked himself, as he looked up at the sky, when he noticed a strange flying object in the distance. ''Maybe that's where the chili came from...''. He decided to follow it, unaware of the crazy adventure that awaited him.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Amy's Chili Conundrum!

''Sonic will totally love this chili!'', Amy said, preparing some nice, delicious chili as a gift for her crush, Sonic. She poured the hot chili into a pot, placed it in the fridge to cool, and walked out of her kitchen to watch some TV until Sonic arrived. ''I hope he got my invitation..'' she murmured to herself as she switched the television to her favorite channel.

Meanwhile, Sonic was still running toward the weird object he had seen in the sky, when his phone suddenly beeped. He stopped, took it out of his non-existent pocket, and noticed he got a new text from Amy. ''Ugh, her again.''. ''Looks like she wants me to come to her house for a meal.'' he read. ''Gonna just ignore that.''. Sonic got closer and closer to the object, and did a spin dash on it, making it fall out of the air and crash onto the ground. He walked up to the now-broken machine. It looked like some sort of flying robot. He noticed that some chili was pouring from it. ''There's some chili in this machine, but where did this machine come from?'' he asked himself. He wiped some of the chili off the machine, when he noticed a familiar emblem imprinted on it. ''Of course..EGGMAN!'' he said. ''But why would he steal of the chili?''. Suddenly, his phone beeped again. He read the new text. ''SONIC, HELP!'' Amy had just wrote. Sonic was puzzled by the text, but decided to go help her anyways.

Sonic blasted through the doors of Amy's house, and heard the sound of her yelling. Running into the kitchen, he saw Amy trying to tug the pot of the chili she had made out of a robot's claw, that robot looking just like the one he destroyed earlier. ''LET THE CHILI GO, YOU FIEND! THIS IS FOR SONIC, NOT YOU!'', Amy yelled, but the robot was too strong, and ripped the pot right out of her arms. Before Sonic or Amy could react, the robot blasted through the wall and into the air, escaping from the scene. ''Sonic! Sonic! The robot stole the chili that I was making for you!'', Amy said. ''After I made it, I left it to cool in the fridge and went to watch some television, but minutes later I heard a crashing sound. I rushed into the kitchen to see what happened, and some nasty robot just crashed through the wall and grabbed the chili I made! I tried to fight it, but it didn't budge!'' ''Apparently, Eggman's stealing all the chili, for some reason..'', Sonic responded. ''Maybe he's using it for something?'' Amy told Sonic. ''That may just be the case.'', Sonic said pensively. ''Look, there's no time to waste, I need to find Eggman before anything bad happens.'', he added, as he ran off into the distance.

''Stay safe out there, Sonic!'', Amy yelled, waving. Sonic turned back to Amy. ''Don't worry about it. I'll be fine.'' he said.

''Yes, little hedgehog, yes.'' a dark, deep voice said, watching Sonic run from the shadows.

''Little do you know, that you're falling right into my trap.''

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
